


Caged

by infinityworried



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cages, Chains, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pretty hardcore, Rough Sex, Slapping, peter gets a split lip, tony stark is such a fucking daddy, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: There are consquences for being a naughty boy.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is over 18

Peter had misbehaved the night before. Tony had caught him getting off in the shower after he’d been told to wait until Tony could play with him that evening but he’d been unable to help himself. Surprisingly, even though Tony had dragged him out and told him off, there’d been no real punishment and Peter decided maybe Tony was just in a good mood because they went about their evening as normal.

That was until bed.

Tony started rubbing at Peters little cock, getting him hard almost instantly since he hadn’t got to finish in the shower and the boy groaned, eyes falling shut. Soon his daddy’s mouth was on his cock, sucking at him in just the right way and soon Peter was writhing on the bed and warning Tony he was close. Suddenly the lovely wet heat was gone and Peters’ head shot up to look down at his daddy with a bewildered expression to find him with a hard look on his face.

“Don’t think you’re getting away with your misbehaving earlier. You don’t get to come tonight-“ Peter’s mouth fell open “- and this is just the start. Now, get to some sleep.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Peters’ forehead and took care of himself in the bathroom before getting into bed with the still astounded Peter.

The next morning everything seemed okay, Peter was a little frustrated but things seemed normal so he didn’t say anything since by Tony’s standards, a denied orgasm was definitely getting off lightly or rather, not getting off.

They made their way into Stark Industries and Peter went to press the button for his floor but Tony caught his hand.

“No baby I need you to come up to my office first.”

Nothing was unusual about that and Peter let his mind wander to the work he needed to do today, following Tony into his office absentmindedly, but the next thing he registered was the sound of the lock clicking shut and then a sharp pain on his scalp and Tony grabbed a handful of his hair.

“Ouch- what-“

Tony slapped him hard across the face which was enough to stun the boy into silence, wide eyes finally finding Tony’s face.

“You know full well there are rules in place here, boy. Rules I expect you to follow. You think you can get off in the shower, just because you’re an impatient little whore,” Tony had his face inches from Peters, eyes hard, his voice low and angry, “I thought I’d taught you better than this. I let you pretend you’re a big boy and shower yourself because I thought you knew how to be a good boy, turns out I was wrong.”

Peters’ cheeks stained a deep red and the disappointed words and he cast his eyes down but yelped and looked back up when he got another sharp slap.

“You need to be taught a lesson.”

Before Peter could ask what that meant he was being dragged by his hair across Tony’s office.

“Ah! Daddy-“ Peter yelped.

Tony shoved him to the floor, watching as Peter winced when his hands dragged over the carpet. After a while of being stared down he turned to look behind him and saw his crate, he’d hardly seen it since he and Tony had first started playing with the dynamic of their relationship where it’s been a frequent place he’d been put as punishment. That wasn’t where it stopped though, actually _bolted to_ the wall in the corner was a bracket, from which a chain ran down the wall where it was then curled on the floor. Peter stared open-mouthed and was only snapped out of his shock when he felt Tony’s hand on the back of his neck.

“You’re going to stay here, all day, quiet and well behaved for when I feel like paying attention to you,” Tony told him.

Then there was a leather collar being wrapped around his neck, it was heavy and Peter heard the click of a padlock as it was locked against him. Tony hooked his finger into the O-ring in the front, forcing Peter to look up at him.

“I’m going to start working and you’re not going to get undressed for me, fold those clothes _neatly_ and then prepare yourself for me, apparently I was in a good mood planning this because I’ve left you lube so consider yourself lucky I’m not making you do it with nothing but your spit.”

Peter nodded quickly, “thank you, daddy.”

Tony smirked and patted his cheek lightly, making the boy flinch each time, “good boy. You’re going to do all of that, and you’re going to stay absolutely silent.”

Peter nodded again, eyes like saucers, overwhelmed by what was going on. Tony reached for the chain, clipped it to the O-ring with another padlock and then went to his desk, not giving the boy another look before he started working.

Peter stayed still in shock for a few more moments before swallowing and doing as he was told. He first tested to see how far he could get on his chain and realized it was less than a few meters out in any direction from the corner, he wouldn’t even be able to stand up. His cock was rock hard between his legs as he stripped off his trousers and boxers, followed by his shirt, folding them all neatly and putting them on top of his crate before going into it to find a bottle of lube and one of his larger plugs. There wasn’t enough space in there for him to even get his arm behind him so he had to crawl back onto the carpet where he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers before bending awkwardly, his face pressed into the scratchy carpet, making his slap-sore face sting even more. He slowly eased a finger in and managed to keep quiet as he opened himself up, but the second finger made a moan slip past his lips.

“Strike one,” Tony said offhandedly.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, slowly scissoring his fingers, relaxing his body around the digits until the third could get in. Despite some full body shakes he managed to stay quiet and was soon pressing the tip of the plug against his body, slowly working it in, eventually getting the broadest point past the muscle and he had to bite down on his bottom lip so hard he tasted the tang of blood in order to stop the groan of pleasure escaping him. He gradually straightened up, hands trembling; he expected maybe a word of praise from Tony but got nothing so he crawled into his crate, jumping a little when his now sore cheek brushed against the blankets.

He fell asleep, mostly from being bored just lay there, but was woken violently by Tony kicking his crate hard.

‘’Come on out baby boy, daddy needs a break from work,’’ his voice was quiet, but Peter could tell by the tone that he was about to get the brunt of Tony’s frustration.

He obediently crawled out, getting onto his knees at Tonys’ feet and opening his mouth, hands in his lap, he wanted to be just perfect. Tony reached out to Peters’ face, making the boy flinch, thinking he was going to get slapped again, but he just brushed his fingers over the red mark on his cheek, before undoing his shirt buttons, letting Peter drink in all of the tanned skin that was revealed to him and then the younger man watched Tony’s hands as they undid his trousers, but only then pushed them down enough, along with his boxers to expose his fully erect cock.

‘’Oh no-‘’ the smirk that spread over Tony’s lips made Peters’ stomach twist, but he couldn’t tell if it was nerves or arousal ‘’- there’s a reason I asked you to get that plug in, I wanted you nice and stretched for me.’’

Tony made a turning gesture with his finger and Peter swallowed hard before shuffling around so he was on his hands and knees, presented to Tony. The moment rough, cool fingertips brushed over his ass Peter instantly knew this was going to be hell; his body was so sensitive after not getting to come the night before and the ruined pleasure from the plug, he had no idea how he was meant to be quiet. His erection had flagged during his nap, but as Tony’s hands wandered in towards where his hole was stretched tight around the plug, it perked up so quickly he was surprised he didn’t get a headrush. His eyes rolled back into his head as Tony started to twist and tug and _press _against the plug, his whole body shook each time he was touched with the sheer effort of having to stay silent, he felt like he was going to pass out when he heard the older man laugh.

‘’Alright, I’ve had my fun, you can make noise while I use you, but the second I tell you to be quiet again, you will,’’ Tony told him before biting down hard on Peters left cheek and a broken off cry ripped out of his throat, finally expressing some of his frustration.

The boys’ breath came in heavy pants as Tony started to pull it out slowly, but before he could express any more of his pleasure vocally, Tony pulled the rest of the plug out far too sharply and Peters’ arms gave out, sending the side of his face crashing against the floor. He yelped at the sharp pain, feeling his lip split against his teeth, the tangy iron taste flooding his mouth again and he tried to struggle up onto his elbows, but before he could get any stability, Tony’s foot was press _hard _against the side of his face, forcing it back down, the sharp edge of his heel digging into Peters cheekbone, making him cry out and sob.

‘’I told you, baby, I need to use you,’’ Tonys tone was amused but still oh-so-dark and Peter let out another choked off noise.

Without another word Tony was pushing into him with nothing but the lube that was left from Peter opening himself up and Peter scrabbled desperately at the carpet with his nails, trying to push away somehow, but he couldn’t get any grip and simply made the carpet drag painfully against his knees and shoulders. He sobbed, tears running down onto the carpet as Tony pounded down into him, pleasure and pain rolling in waves through his body, pleasure where Tony slammed into his prostate and pain where his sensitive skin was covered in abrasions, the whole situation was sending him barrelling towards his orgasm, finally but then a hand was gripping the base of his cock far too tight.

‘’Could hear your whines baby, but this isn’t about you,’’ he purred.

Peter whimpered pitifully but gave in, letting Tony use his body as a toy and soon his daddy’s hands were tightening on his ass, gripping to the point that he knew it would bruise and giving away how close the man was. Tony gave one final thrust, putting most of his weight down against Peters slender frame as he spilled inside of him. When Tony finally stood up, the amount of weight that was taken away made the boy feel like he was floating, he barely even felt Tony slide the plug back in, just slumped, boneless onto his front against the floor.

‘’Silence for me now, good boy,’’ he said as Peter heard his zipper go and then the steps back across the room.

He wasn’t sure how long it took for him to gradually get control of his limbs again, but when he did he slowly eased back up onto his knees shakily, bringing a hand up to his face. One cheek was sore, aching a little, obviously, carpet burned, as were both his knees and shoulders, but the other side of his face where Tony’s shoe had been was painful to the touch, swollen and probably already bruised. His body felt like it was on fire and his cock had leaked all over his stomach but despite everything it was hard, he’d managed to do as Tony asked. He crawled carefully back into his crate, lying down gingerly, managing to hold back his whimpers as his skin stung on the what now felt like too soft carpet.

This time he didn’t fall asleep, but spaced out as he tried to recover from all the overwhelming sensations, letting his body slowly relax but a while later, he couldn’t tell how long it was, pleasure started to radiate through his body, mild at first, but soon it was building and building until Peter became fully aware the plug in his ass was vibrating aggressively deep inside him and he couldn’t stop the drowsy groan that fell from his lips.

‘’Strike two.’’

Peter pressed his lips tightly together and tried to shift to get out and get more comfortable but as he got onto his knees the plug shifted and pressed right against his prostate. The sudden, intense feeling made him jerk and he fell hard against the metal bars of his crate, making a loud crash and drawing a pained yelp from the boy. Everything went very still, the only sound being Peters gasping breath as he registered that this was bad. He wanted to desperately apologize but that would also break the rule again so he stayed quiet, eyes down, not wanting to look at Tony as he heard the man’s footsteps return to the side of the cage.

‘’I think that would be strike three.’’

Peter stayed perfectly still, breathing deeply through his nose as he tried to cope with the vibrations and his panic.

‘’I didn’t expect you to get through this without a fault baby,’’ Tony said, his voice even.

Peter hung his head in shame, cheeks already too red to show any blush.

‘’Not because I really think you’re bad, but because I made it so hard that there was no way anyone would,’’ he said, his voice gentler.

Peter managed to slowly lift his eyes and head, confused by everything.

‘’This was less of a punishment, and more for me to see that you still care about pleasing me and to remind you, and you’ve shown me, you’ve been so good,’’ he said, crouching next to his boy.

‘’What’s going to happen now is I’m going to use you once more, when I’m done you’ll stay quiet and good until five, once it’s 5, this is all done and we’ll head home, okay/’’

Peter nodded urgently, glad to be given the opportunity to please Tony again, and happy that he’d shown him that he wasn’t really a bad boy. He went to climb out of the crate but Tony slammed the door shut and locked it, making Peter confused all over again.

Tony’s voice was casual as he spoke, ‘’I want you in there baby, keep you just where I want you, and this time I want those pretty lips, don’t want you getting too much pleasure, you’re still my toy, there will be no coming until we get home, you can, as before, make noise now, I’d be an idiot to deny myself how pretty you’re desperate.’’

Tony moved closer to the crate and tapped on the bars near the top so Peter knew where he was wanted, but he couldn’t figure out exactly how to go about it before he realized that was part of Tony’s plan. He had to push his tender, aching face against the cold hard metal, eyes squeezing shut for a second at the pain, but he was where Tony wanted.

‘’Good boy,’’ Tony murmured.

He simply unzipped his trousers and eased his cock out before crouching a little again to brush the head over Peter’s swollen and sore lips, teasing him a little before slowly sliding it in, opening up the split in his lip again and stretching them tight. He pumped lazily and Peter could see he was admiring him, so despite the pain he was happy and the position of leaning forwards had eased some of the pressure on his plug. Having Tony’s cock in his mouth was something he knew how to do and he let himself relax into it, his throat opening up further allowing Tony’s cock to slide down his throat, drawing a moan from him. Peter should have known better than to get complacent however as soon a hand was on his head and gripped a handful of his curls. Tony pulled hard, pressing the bars into his scalp, but before he could even register, the other hand reached through the bars and grabbed the chain and yanked him forwards, making the bars bite even harder into his bruised face. Pain sparked behind his eyes, blurring them with tears as Tony picked up his pace, slamming down Peters’ throat. Drool dripped down his chin as he gagged slightly, trying to pull back, but the hand in his hair pulling up and the hand on the chain pulling forwards kept him from going anywhere.

‘’You look so pretty like this…’’

Peter couldn’t see due to the way the crate had squashed his face and the tears but he could hear from Tony’s voice that he was getting close. He choked out a moan around his daddy’s cock as he shoved down his throat over and over, his thrusts erratic until he finally stilled and came down his throat. He tried to swallow but gagged on most of it, making it spill out around Tony’s cock, mingling with the tears and saliva. When Tony pulled back, Peter coughed and gasped for air but then Tony let him go and he slumped against the cage with a broken groan.

‘’Silence.’’

He gasped in once more before closing his mouth, letting his body shake but staying quiet. He was sticky and hurt all over, but he’s pleased his daddy the best he could, and that was what he really wanted. His situation was eased slightly when he felt the plug go off, and some of his muscles managed to relax, even if he was still painfully aroused. Pure exhaustion managed to let him drift off for a while and before he knew it there was a gentle tap on his crate and he jumped before looking up at Tony who had a soft smile on his face before his eyes flicked to the clock, finding it to be two minutes past five.

‘’Was I good daddy.’’ He asked, his voice weak and rough.

‘’So good, you whimpered a few times in your sleep, but I think I can ignore that. Come on, let’s get you home and in the bath so you can clean up and come,’’ he told him, opening up the door for him.

Peter crawled out unsteadily, taking the time to work out all his muscles and joints from how they’d been curled up for hours before he turned to Tony, still on his knees. During the time he’d been stretching Tony had grabbed a wipe from somewhere and he bent, cleaning his boy up gently as much as he could before he draped a robe around him, tying it and then putting his arms out. Peter smiled, getting up despite how wobbly he was and climbed into the outstretched arms, Tony picking up his slight body like he weighed nothing and he looped his arms around his daddy’s neck, nuzzling lightly into his shoulder.

‘’Good boy, you did so well.’’


End file.
